


The Princess’s Choice

by ShelbyLynn831



Category: Yuffentine - Fandom
Genre: Advent children, Dirge of Cerberus - Freeform, F/M, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Yuffentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyLynn831/pseuds/ShelbyLynn831
Summary: Yuffie is avoiding getting a husband like a bad drug. Luckily, she has one guard keeping her well informed about the men she’s going to meet. It would only take the perfect guy to appear in her life to make her change her ways. A man she always wanted and a man who only recently dreamed it could be possible.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi & Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Princess’s Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I have only ever watched my sister play FFVII, but I did watch Advent Children, and beat Final Fantasy Dirge of Cerberus because I love Vincent Valentine. But these details shouldn't interfere too much with this story. But to play it safe, there might be some out of character moments. You’ve been warned! Let’s get on with with story!

Princess Yuffie Kisaragi stepped out of the meeting hall with a small smile on her face. Her steps were taken with pride over another enemy conquered. As much as she wanted these trials to end, another part of her was enjoying the slow distraction her enemies provided. Standing against a fierce opponent was something she would never forget, but these men were providing her with a whole new reason to fight.

“I take it the Escargot was not to his liking?”

A loud burst of laughter erupted from Yuffie’s lungs as she fell back onto the couch in her bedroom. Tiny tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes as she pictured the moment. She rubbed away those drops and tapped the empty space on the couch next to her. The man standing near her was a friend before he was a guard anyway. 

“Vincent, you should have seen how fast the color drained from the fool’s face when I slurped down the first bite,” Yuffie said through her giggles. “I wish you would have seen it.”

Vincent Valentine was a man most saw as stiff and proper. At least, that‘s they way he once was. Nowadays, Vincent was a little more relaxed and easy to be around. Once the matter with Deepground was complete it was easy to move on. All it took was a short visit to say his final farewell to Lucrecia. Afterwards, the plan was to team up with his ninja friend while helping Reeve with WRO. The only problem was the lack of problems arising. Not to mention the threat of Wutai falling to ruin. Vincent wasn’t sure about the details when Yuffie first ran back home. All he did know was one thing led to another which led to her stepping up in her role as princess. And an even bigger factor was her requesting Vincent to serve as her personal guard. 

Vincent took out his cellphone and opened the file he saved on the next contestant Godo was eyeing up to be Yuffie’s future husband. Yuffie twisted her face as she took in all the information Vincent was providing her.

“Why?” she asked in a sullen voice. The sadness filled her expression as she dropped Vincent’s phone on the empty cushion between them.

“He only wants you to be happy with real love,” Vincent said as he watched the once ninja sulk. He could remember the times they fought side by side against enemy after enemy. Sometimes it was difficult to believe the princess next to him was one of the top ninjas in the country. If not the world.

“If he wants me to have a real love then he should let me date rather than hooking up with the first guy that drops down on one knee!” Yuffie jumped up and started tugging at the kimono wrapped around her body. Vincent looked up to the ceiling so he would not be watching her undress. Their times battling together permitted Vincent to see more of Yuffie than her father needed to know, but it wasn’t as if he wanted to watch her undress. At least, not as far as she knew.

“Every man you’ve met hasn’t been shown anything other than a kick back out the door,” Vincent said closing his eyes as he leaned against the back of the couch. Talking romance and love with a young woman was far from his idea of a good time.

“I’ve kept you around, haven’t I?” Yuffie asked with a smirk as she wrapped her favorite headband around her head. She wore a too tight pair of shorts and a tank top which hugged her fit body perfectly. She dropped her arms from the band and tilted her head to the side. “Target practice?”

“Sure,” Vincent said with a smirk. If there was one thing he could handle doing with the young woman. It had to be working up a sweat. Vincent froze for a second to the possible hidden meaning to his words and cursed silently. Her hold on him only seemed to become tighter as the minutes passed by. No doubt he needed to find a way to correct those thoughts.

***

Yuffie tossed her large shuriken at the wooden monster as it sprung from the stand hidden behind a false tree. She cheered at her perfect hit only to be interrupted by loud bangs sounding from Vincent’s Cerberus as he took out the slightly larger monster. It had appeared a short minute after Yuffie had defeated the previous monster. The large beast fell to the ground with its head no longer attached. Yuffie twisted her lips as she looked down at the fake being.

“You win,” she sighed and kicked the wood in front of her. “Every time!”

“You lose focus too easily,” Vincent said. He slipped his gun into its holder as Yuffie made her way to hit the clean button on the panel. This room was one of five specially crafted rooms created for the soliders in the Wutai army. A safe place for practice, exercise, or to try out new things. It was also Yuffie’s favorite place to get away.

“It’s not like I’m ever going to battle like this in real life,” she said and gave a small yawn as she thought about her long, tiring day. “I think I’m ready to call it.”

Vincent smirked and began leading the way out of the room. “Quite the challenges you took on today.”

“And this will keep happening until I find someone worth my time.” Yuffie slowly untied her headband as she stumbled into her bedroom. She peeked over her shoulder to see Vincent was right behind her as he always was. The one man she let become the closest to her. In fact, he probably knew more about her than her own father did. She nibbled on her lower lip as she summoned the courage. If not now? Then when? “You know what I’ve noticed, Vinnie?”

Vincent popped up one eyebrow in slight wonder. While he was interested to hear all about the latest scheme she thought up. He was a little more curious about the return to an old nickname he hadn’t heard in quite some time. A chill of some sort danced up his spine at the simple call of the childish nickname.

Yuffie tightened her hold on the end of her headband in one hand as she took steps to move herself closer to Vincent. A cunning smile danced across her face. “I first found it interesting when my father began searching for my future husband in rich areas just outside of Wutai. He seemed almost desperate to get someone, anyone, to take me as their bride.” 

Yuffie stopped in front of Vincent and he stood his ground. She was playing some sort of game. It would be wrong of him to lie by saying he wasn’t interested to hear what she was thinking. The look on her face was far from any look he had ever seen before. At least not on her directed towards him. His heart began to pound loud in his chest. All of his thoughts shattered as Yuffie wrapped her headband around his neck while she continue to speak.

“I thought he had lost it when he even began to pull men out from families simply because their names were respected in the area.” Yuffie held both ends of her headband tight in each hand. It was still warm from their workout as he felt it rub against the back fo his neck. She tugged Vincent to her as she continued to speak. “Recently, I’ve been thinking about something and I’m going to ask you to hear me out on this. If I am thinking correctly, then I think I might know a man who matches all the requirements my father is placing before these men. Someone who no doubt has had plenty of time to save up money to live happily. A man who’s name is well known and respected by many. Have any ideas, Vinnie?”

“Damn it, Yuffie,” Vincent growled deep in his throat. Before anything more could be said, Yuffie pulled on the headband around Vincent’s neck to kiss him. Seconds later, Vincent was joining in the kiss and walking them together to her bed a short distance away. “Why? Why?”

His question was uttered multiple times with a harsh tone to his voice. It felt as if no matter how hard he beat down the urge to be with her he could not tame the beast. For years they had spent time working together to bring Wutai back from the fall it had suffered. For months they teamed up to scare away any man threatening to hold Yuffie down. For days Vincent had promised he would leave before his feelings took control. But all of those attempts were for nothing in that very moment.

“Vincent, I always wanted it to be you,” she said as she tugged at his shirt. A little more tugging led to Vincent adjusting slightly so they could pull his shirt off together. They stopped when it became stuck on his left arm thanks to the metal covering it. Yuffie glared at his arm for only a second before she grabbed his shirt and ripped it off him. He sometimes forgot how strong the tiny woman was.

“What if I liked that shirt?” Vincent mumbled his question as he leaned down to nibble along the side of her neck.

“I’ll buy you a new fucking shirt.” Yuffie dug her hand into his hair so she could force him on her. She had waited for this moment long enough. It would take a miracle for her to slow this down any time soon.

***

Vincent tightened his eyes closed when he woke up in Yuffie’s bed in the middle of the night. As much as he enjoyed being with Yuffie like this. He knew this was not a place for a guard of the princess to be. He couldn’t imagine what he would tell her father. Because it was going to take a lot of explaining to her future husband why he did not have a virgin wife.

“You’re thinking too much.”

Vincent looked down at her as she snuggled closer to his body. He rolled his eyes with a hateful smile directed at himself. There’s no way she could guess what was going through his head at the moment. They were all thoughts he needed to sort out and find an answer to as soon as possible.

“We’ll just tell my dad I want to marry you,” she said tightening her eyes. Her cheeks turned as red as the cloak he left lying somewhere on the floor by the bed. Silence filled the room for several minutes before he could think up the proper response to her words.

“I don’t think your father would be happy with me leading Wutai.”

Yuffie rolled her eyes and looked at him with a glare. The glare slowly morphed into sadness as she spoke. “You are one of the heroes who saved this world on a number of occasions. Why wouldn’t he be happy if I chose to marry you? I mean…If that’s okay with you…if you don’t want it, then forget I said anything. I am a little bit younger than you and you might not like someone so young and immature to be your bride. It’s not like-”

Vincent couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her into silence. There wasn’t a for sure date to when he had fallen in love with the rambling woman. But he was no doubt in love with her. He would do anything she asked of him. Even if it meant standing by her side as they took on the roles to be leaders of Wutai. He had no true reason to run away from this.

“I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi.”

“I love you, too, Vincent Valentine.” She drummed her fingers against his chest and peeked up through her eyelashes. “How are we going to break this to my father?”

“We can skip over the events leading up to this grand plan. We should bring up the idea gently and play it off as the greatest move. We’ll need to remind Wutai it would be placed in wonderful hands. Since we are heroes or whatever,” he said with a smirk.

Yuffie’s expression matched the smirk on her lover’s face. “I bet you never thought you would be viewed as such a thing.”

“I also never thought I would be marrying a woman 50 years younger than me.”

Yuffie sat up and looked down at Vincent with a hot expression. “Mighty sexy for a man pushing 70.”

“Shut up.”

The newly engaged couple chuckled softly through their kisses and touches. They needed to get some sleep in order to prepare themselves for the news they would be sharing the next day. But their silent crushes had been quiet long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this! I have been putting off writing any fan fiction for a long time. Might have more for these two in the future or other stories. Idk


End file.
